


Cat Cafes Make the Best Dating Spots

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gosh there's a lot of characters in this, I didn't mean for it to get this huge, I just wanted a Miyagi Training Camp AU and this was how it turned out, I will more than likely continue this because I love the idea, It's a curse I'm sorry, M/M, Maybe like make more chapters with the different schools' perspectives?, Multi, This is for you Ian you're welcome, This was a lot of fluffy fluff as well, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Johzenji is invited to a Miyagi Training Camp by Aoba Johsai, intended on playing with other schools in their prefecture. However will they react to this? Terushima Yuuji definitely didn't expect to find romance on this excursion. What will ensue? Find out.Also, I'm in rare pair hell and it's all someone's fault but I'm not gonna say who because that would be *rude*.





	Cat Cafes Make the Best Dating Spots

Johzenji never got invited for training camps, Yuuji was certain of this. They always practiced two versus two on their team, it made them more versatile. Yuuji was technically a wing spiker, but he could play all roles because of their practice regimen. But when their coach, Anabara-sensei, told them that they had been invited to train with a couple other Miyagi teams, they couldn’t hardly say ‘no’. 

“This is gonna be fun!”

Futamata’s words were definitely the rest of the group’s outlook on the situation. Bobata also seemed pretty excited, his enthusiasm mirroring Yuuji’s own. 

“Which teams are we gonna be with, again?”

Anabara-sensei looked up from his clipboard as he surveyed the final count of the team. They were currently getting off the bus to go into the actual ‘camp’.

“Well, seeing as we are at Aoba Johsai’s campus, that will definitely be one of the teams. The others are Date Tech and Karasuno.”

Bobata nudged Yuuji with his elbow.

“That means Megane-chan is here~.”

Yuuji grinned, he could finally get her number. If those two hooligans from last time didn’t jump his ass beforehand like they tried to do before Misaki-chan got in the way. Anabara-sensei seemed like he was done looking at whatever he had been before, since he straightened up and yelled at them to go ahead and head into the gym.

Apparently, the other teams were already there, but Johzenji was not technically known as being super diligent with punctuality.

The freak duo from Karasuno was already in high gear, the setter throwing the ball right in front of that tiny middle blocker’s hand in order to score a point against Date Tech. But Yuuji spoke too soon as the libero from Date Tech dug the ball up, giving his team a chance to score against the crows. The chicken haired setter threw the ball high into the air as the wing spiker with the unruly hair jumped up to try to score a point, only to have it easily countered by the captain of Karasuno, the guy who lost the tooth during their match. Another chance ball for Karasuno, it seemed, and this time the setter set the ball for the shaved headed spiker, and the resounding slam of the ball getting past that iron wall was oddly satisfying to hear. The spiker let out a sound that Yuuji could only describe as a roar, his fellow teammates all walking over to high five him and in the libero’s case, jump on his back and cheer. 

Yuuji had long since accepted that he was bisexual, he had dated a bunch of girls, some guys, not as many as the girls, but it wasn’t really his fault. A lot of guys just didn’t want to date, or they wouldn’t like Yuuji’s nature of flirting with random people he met. He just had a flirtatious nature! And he sort of liked the loud abrasiveness that shaved headed spiker gave off, he would have to keep an eye on him. The captain of Aoba Johsai had finally noticed they had arrived, and came over along with the vice-captain.

“Yoohoo~! You guys are the last to arrive, as you can see. I am Oikawa Tooru, if you didn’t already know that.”

The captain said that as if Yuuji or any of Johzenji would have known who he was even though they had never faced off against each other’s team. The vice-captain ‘lightly’ punched Oikawa in the shoulder after he said it.

“Don’t be a jerk, Trashikawa. Hey, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. Once you guys get ready, we can begin our match. You guys are against us first. We can get you guys a list of the matches that will follow.”

Man, with the way this guy was talking, Iwaizumi was way more adept at being captain than the actual captain was. Yuuji grinned as he rubbed the back of neck.

“Thanks! We’re ready whenever you guys are.”

Iwaizumi nodded as he turned to go back to his team, lugging his captain along with him, the captain shrieking, “Mean, Iwa-chan!” the whole way back.

Yuuji turned to look at his team to make sure they were ready, they had dressed in their practice clothes before getting on the bus so there was no problem there. 

“Okay! Do your best! I’ll go get the schedule Iwaizumi-san mentioned.”

Man, Misaki-chan was so determined to be the best manager she could be, Yuuji was so proud.

“Alright! Let’s win some matches, guys!”

His teammates agreed with Yuuji’s statement, they had heard that training camps usually had penalties for the losing teams of the different matches. They didn’t want to do penalties, so they’d have to win. He would need to ask Iwaizumi what the penalties are for the losing teams at some point.

 

So, the teams that were a part of this training camp were very strong. Apparently, Shiratorizawa was also invited to the training camp, against Oikawa’s own judgement on the matter, but they had declined. So far, Johzenji had won three out of the five matches they played. They lost to Aoba Johsai, won against Date Tech, won against Karasuno, lost to Aoba Johsai once again, and won against Date Tech once again. So far, the power of Aoba Johsai’s wing spikers are what usually pushes the points in their favor. It was really fun though, because each and every set were going to deuces. 

He did think that since there were only four teams, it was a bit hectic, with there always being a match with a team, and then that meant that they replayed against the same teams over and over. This wasn’t wholly a bad thing either though, it made Yuuji’s team play to their full power. He had briefly observed the managers of the teams interacting, but he was more focused on the players on the other side of the net. 

Yuuji was super into guys though, he quickly found out as he watched the powerful spikes of Aoba Johsai, the literal iron wall of Date Tech, the random attacks of Karasuno. Regardless if they were playing against Karasuno or not, Yuuji usually heard the yells of that shaved headed spiker, and it was making him a bit confused. Did Yuuji think he was cool? Yeah, definitely. Did he want to go talk with him, maybe flirt a little bit? Certainly. But the more he watched the other players, he also found his attention drawn to the weird haired spiker of Aoba Johsai as well. 

He didn’t have much time to observe any more players though, it seemed like they were going to take a lunch break. The managers had already started giving out the water bottles to their home teams, and the coaches had also set up a line for lunch of rice balls and stew. Yuuji hadn’t realized he was starving before he saw the food, so he went with his team to get some. 

As him and his team sat down in the field behind the gym along with the other teams, he was able to observe the people they had been playing against. For starters, most of the teams gathered in their own separate groups, except for maybe one or two people talking with others not within their school. Johzenji also never had the opportunity to really make friends outside of their school, he thought they would more than likely not really get the chance to talk to these people at first. Yuuji considered himself the life of a party though, so he thought this would definitely be changing. 

“Man, Megane-chan is even cuter than I remember.”

Bobata’s statement brought Yuuji back from his inner monologue, but it made him wonder. He hadn’t even noticed the black-haired beauty that had made him want to get her number at the Interhigh Preliminaries. He was too focused on the people they were facing across the net, too focused on yells of triumph and grunts of failure to score points. He was super into guys right now, he was not going to lie. By this time Futamata and Higashiyama had already begun to discuss the other managers that they thought were cute, along with Bobata, leaving Yuuji out of the conversation. He didn’t exactly mind though, he found his attention drawn to that wing spiker of Karasuno again. He and their tiny libero were busy stuffing their faces and encouraging their first years to do the same. Yuuji chuckled, if only they had first years to bully like that.

Yuuji’s chuckling seemed to draw the attention of said spiker, and their eyes met briefly. Yuuji didn’t want him to think he was laughing at him, even though he was, so he quickly looked away and tried to look busy as he started eating his own food.

After lunch, the rest of the matches passed by in a big blur. Johzenji ended up winning about half of the overall sets. It seemed that way for all four teams, no one team was winning every single time or losing every single time. It was quite refreshing, to play against these Miyagi teams. They had only ever faced off against Karasuno, and at that time Johzenji was still figuring out their playstyle, so it was invigorating to go head to head against the crows again. Date Tech had always been known for its blocks, and the team they faced was no joke. Their setter looked like he still had some work to do, but even at that point they were still a formidable opponent. Aoba Johsai, for all its reputation as being this star school, actually lived up to their status as a power house. At this point, since Karasuno had beat Shiratorizawa and was set to go to nationals, all four of the teams present could be considered power schools. It was actually terrifying, but it made Yuuji happy that Aoba Johsai had thought to include Johzenji in the training camp at all. Before Yuuji knew it, it was time to pack up and go their separate ways for the evening. The training camp would continue bright and early the next day, but they had no prior experiences on what they were supposed to do now. Could they do extra practice with the other teams? Was that something that happened a lot?

His team had different ideas though, all of them leaving the gym with the promise of getting plenty of sleep because they were all apparently too exhausted to train any more for the day. They left him in the gym looking like a dummy, the traitors. The first thing he noticed, once he was alone, was that the two spikers he had been admiring from across the net all day, had sidled up next to each other and were talking. Quite loudly, in the shaved headed player’s case, but talking nonetheless, about different things they had noticed about each other’s performances throughout the matches. Yuuji decided to be the charismatic person he was and see if they would be interested in some extra practice with him. 

By the time he walked over to where the two spikers were, they had already noticed him and were waiting for whatever Yuuji was going to say, they looked at him expectantly.

“Yo! You guys up for some two v. twos?”

The spiker from Aoba Johsai had narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t look mean. That might have just been the way his face was, and it was a pretty cute face, Yuuji could not lie.

“But there are only three of us?”

This came from the wing spiker of Karasuno, the guy who knocked out his captain’s tooth. Yuuji briefly wondered if he had feelings of regret for that, but it was no matter at the moment presently.

“I’m sure we can find a fourth!”

The crow nodded, letting out a loud laugh.

“You’re right! Let’s go find someone.”

The weird haired spiker let out a sigh, but he let out a grunt of agreement afterwards. If anything, maybe they could find someone from Date Tech to play with them, so that no one person would have the advantage of playing with someone from their own team. They found a cluster of Date Tech players not far from the gym, talking amongst themselves. 

“I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, by the way.”

“And I’m Kyoutani Kentarou.”

Yuuji grinned real wide, now that he finally had names to go with their pretty faces.

The two stared at him for a moment, them both stopping their walk towards the Date Tech members and it took that to make Yuuji realize he had said those words out loud. He called their faces pretty. Out loud. In front of them. He was going to die of embarrassment.

“UH! I mean. I’m Terushima Yuuji, nice to meet you.”

A snort sounded from Kyoutani though, so Yuuji knew he didn’t fuck up too much. The two other spikers looked at each other though, as if they were having a conversation within their minds and only they could tell what the other was saying and totally leaving Yuuji out of it. After a moment, the two spikers nodded at each other, before Tanaka turned to Yuuji.

“Instead of two v. two, let’s just practice with the three of us.”

Yuuji couldn’t believe his ears, were they going to beat him up behind the gym? Were they going to make fun of him the whole time but without a Date Tech team member to watch so that they can savor his pain? Were they sadists? By the time Yuuji had his way of thinking, Kyoutani was already pulling him towards the end of the gym, and a net, so maybe they were going to be practicing after all.

By the time the three of them had gotten to the outside of the gym, Yuuji’s stomach had already dropped down to his toes. So, they were going to beat him up! He should’ve known!

“No, wait! I’m sorry I called you guys pretty! I didn’t mean it! Don’t wreck my beautiful face!”

A snort from Tanaka brought Yuuji back to Earth, from where he had unknowingly raised his hands to cover his face. 

“So…you don’t think we’re pretty..?”

That came from Kyoutani, and as Yuuji observed the spiker more closely his ears were red, more than likely from having to say what he did. He didn’t seem like the type of person to say something like that, it made Yuuji smirk.

“Cause if you did mean what you said, we were gonna have a talk with you about stuff.”

This came from Tanaka, and he was not blushing whatsoever, clearly, he was very serious about what he said, Yuuji noticed.

“Uhh. Well. I meant it if you guys aren’t mad that I said it.”

This time Tanaka straight out laughed at him, and it made Yuuji smile a bit more genuinely than his smirk from earlier.

“Yeah, okay. We’re not mad.”

Yuuji contemplated this new information that he just received. So, they weren’t mad, but also Tanaka had answered for the both of them, so did that mean they were in a relationship with each other? And Yuuji was trying to come in between the two? He would definitely have to ask them, preferably sooner rather than later.

“Okay, then I definitely meant to call the both of you pretty. But are you guys together? Cause I don’t wanna mess anything up.”

By this time the three of them had made their way to the side of the gym, and were leaning against the wall there. It was already dark out, but Aoba Johsai had many lights on so they could see and not trip over their own feet, hopefully.

“Yeah, we’re in a relationship. But we’ve had a poly relationship before. Do you know what those are?”

Yuuji nodded, he had heard that poly relationships were very hard to maintain, if any of the members of the relationship grew jealous of one person or another. Some people just had a lot of love to give though, and some polyamorous relationships worked really well. He didn’t know if it would be good for the three of them, because he hardly knew these two boys. He would have to get to know them a lot better than he did now if he wanted to pursue a relationship with the three of them together.

“Uhh. Can we just hang out and get to know each other?”

Tanaka was beaming, and Kyoutani looked a bit pleased, it was hard to tell with the ever-present scowl.

“Yeah! Let’s eat together to start!”

Yuuji hadn’t even realized he was hungry, once again, until Tanaka had mentioned food. He nodded as the three spikers started going to the cafeteria. 

Yuuji learned quite a few things that evening, that Kyoutani and Tanaka met that year, at the Interhigh preliminaries to be exact, and they had decided to be friends. The two of them had then proceeded to practice together, since the two of them were very intense players and they valued that in the other. One thing led to another, and Kyoutani ended up watching Tanaka and Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa, and that was actually the day that Tanaka confessed to having feelings for the Aoba Johsai spiker. Almost unwittingly, Kyoutani confessed that he too had had feelings for the shaved headed spiker, and the rest was, as they said it, history. Their relationship was still very fresh, only a couple months, but they had each decided that they had wanted to try having another person within their group, a spiker from Nekoma, but it hadn’t worked out. It had been too far of a distance for the three, and the Nekoma spiker had ended up leaving the two on good terms, they were all still friends who still practiced together at other times. 

Yuuji also learned that they had tried to have a training camp with some of the Tokyo schools, but it never ended up coming to fruition, one team or another always ended up not being able to make it on the particular weekend or the like. So that was when Aoba Johsai contacted Karasuno, at the behest of their captain, Oikawa, who had been persuaded by Kyoutani. Then there came the discussion of which other schools they would want to have at the camp, since just two schools didn’t really make sense. To Oikawa’s ultimate dismay, Shiratorizawa had been brought up and it was only decided as to be polite that they invite them. Knowing Washijou-sensei though, he would more than likely decline or even outright ignore the invitation from Aoba Johsai, even if their players might have wanted to go. Karasuno had originally suggested Johzenji, since Aoba Johsai had never played against them before, and Date Tech was invited because both schools knew they would be powerful adversaries, and would be up for the challenge presented to them. Ultimately, it gave Yuuji a completely newfound way of viewing how inter-trainings worked between different schools, and especially ones that would be considered powerhouse schools, even though Johzenji is technically considered a powerhouse school as well for their unwillingness to stick to one routine or style of playing. 

The next day of training passed with little fanfare, no team won more matches than they lost. Karasuno had suggested that they keep the tradition of a bar-be-que after finishing a training camp, so the coaches treated them all to one of those, which was a blast. Apparently, even Anabara-sensei was in it, the sucker. It was nice to interact with all the other different schools, something that Johzenji never really got to experience, they were considered a fun and almost party team, but they didn’t have many friends outside of their own squad. Playing against all the different types of players also helped their team members practice their new all-out attack that they stole from the crows, and they had many more different moves to show them. Date Tech especially helped Yuuji and his teammates kind of learn to dig up the balls that they shoved down with their wall. He could tell that they would all be formidable foes if they ever faced off against each other in a real match.

Saying goodbye to his new friends and potential boyfriends was a bit disheartening. He did end up getting their numbers, and they instantly started a group chat so that they could all communicate with one another without having to go through two separate chat logs. He realized that he had liked the two spikers as people, rather than pretty faces, which they did of course possess as well. But it was really interesting to learn about their different quirks through their conversations during the following weeks after the training camp. Before they knew it it was almost the time for nationals, which meant that Tanaka would be playing in the big leagues. Both Kyoutani and Yuuji were thrilled that he was experiencing it, and they both said that they would beat him and go next year with their own teams.

The weekend before nationals, they were scheduled to meet up, it was going to be their first date. It hadn’t taken the three of them very long to admit to having feelings for each other, and once they were all on the same page it was difficult not to just rush over to one or the other’s house and start a make-out session with them. 

It had been about a week since they had seen each other, the three of them together, without having to practice volleyball of course. Rarely did they have a chance to just hang out, and with Tanaka’s nationals only days away it would more than likely that they wouldn’t have time to spend until at least another week or two. 

“Yuuji! Over here.”

Also, the two spikers insisted that they all call each other by their first names. He had a hard time adjusting to it more than once, but it was getting easier. He was usually very good about switching from last to first name bases with people, if any person on his team, including Anabara-sensei on occasion were any indication.

“Yo, Ken, Ryuu.”

That was also a thing, they had nicknames. It was adorable, Yuuji could hardly handle it it was so darn cute. They were going to be going to a cat café, something that Ryuu had told Yuuji that Ken thought was super fun but would never admit it. They had agreed to meet in front of the café itself, so after their usual greetings of hugs and beaming smiles, they went into the building. 

The next four hours consisted of fluffiness and cuteness that only his boyfriends could rival, but not totally outlast, of the dozens of cats that the café hosted. Ken had a dreamy look on his face almost the entire time, except to scowl at the two of them when they picked on him for said dreamy look. Too soon they had to part, and it felt like they hadn’t really spent all that much time together at all.

“Why don’t you guys just sleep at my place tonight?”

Yuuji could tell that two boyfriends wanted to agree, but they both knew that they had early morning practice the next days at their own respectable schools, and with nationals so close Ryuu could hardly afford to miss practice. 

That was how they were now, clutching the hand of one another, standing in a circle at the end of the street that would split off to their each individual houses. They lived relatively close to one another, enough to hang out with hardly any warning, but not close enough that they could afford to spend nights together. It was a real shame, Yuuji had expressed his lament to the other two spikers more than once.

They would definitely show up to root for Ryuu in his conquest of nationals, they knew his team would go far. They knew the once-fallen crows were no longer flightless, that they could soar the skies and bring the teams at nationals down with their own omnivorous skills. They just had to believe in themselves, and they had expressed these thoughts to Ryuu on more than one occasion. They did that a lot, just talked about different things that were plaguing their minds. It was a different experience than what Yuuji was used to, he was used to flings that he didn’t really care about, girls and boys alike that never really knew the real ‘Yuuji’ and instead just focused on his flirtatious nature, or his looks, or other superficial things like that. Yuuji genuinely liked these people, and he would do anything for them. It was too early to say that he loved them, but hell, he knew that it would eventually come to fruition all the same. 

Johzenji never got invited for training camps, Yuuji was certain of this. But man was he glad that there was an exception to this, that they decided to accept that offer. His life had ever changed because of it.


End file.
